The field of the invention pertains to the window air conditioners. In particular, the invention pertains to a device that is adjustable for screening and closing a window opening containing a window air conditioner.
Window air conditioners provide comfort during high heat and humidity conditions. However, window openings around the air conditioner must be closed and sealed for the air conditioner to operate effectively.
Filler panels are used to fill a window opening. A disadvantage of the filler panel is that once positioned, no air flow is available around the air conditioner. When the air conditioner is operated no air flow is desirable. However, when the air conditioner is not being used, natural air flow may be desirable.
It would be convenient to be able to open or close a louver around an air conditioner. It would also be convenient to have a screen that could be employed with the louver for allowing natural air flow while limiting the entry of unwanted pests.
Examples of the known art are shown in the following U.S. Pat. No. 813,727 to Marquardt for an adjustable fly screen that tilts into the path of window sashes and then can be tilted out of the way to allow the sashes to close; U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,133 to Haskell for a window that folds in horizontal sections and locks; U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,076 to Martin, Jr., et al. for a window mounting for a room air conditioner unit; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,458 to MacLeod for a room air-conditioner unit with extensible filler panels that uses rods to prevent the panels from becoming dislodged.
The Marquardt patent discloses a tiltable two separate part fly screen that works with double hung windows to prevent entry of insects. The Haskell patent shows a foldable window. The Martin, Jr., et al. patent teaches a window mounting for a room air conditioner unit having louvers. The MacLeod patent shows a device for retaining extensible louvers around the air conditioner unit in the extended position. Although these patents show window opening cover devices, none show an apparatus for surrounding and sealing a window air conditioner, yet the apparatus still being openable to allow air flow around the unit through a screen.